novomber song
by socksandsalamanders459
Summary: what happens when the gang getrs in a plane crash?  read to find out!  rated M for scariness, blod, and sex in later chapters.  please read!
1. Chapter 1

Thios story is whene benson and rigby and r werewolfs and they just got in a plane crash in Canada but they lived becos they are werewolfs and mordecai and pop aren't so theu died in the plane crash. Now benson and rigby have to finda way to civilizations becos they r in the forest becos benson bot them planew tickets to go camping in Canada as a reword for doing there jobs, but theuy plane crashed and pop and mordecai died so its just bensoin and ribgy now. Okay? Benson stayed a werewolf ion the Ygbir episode, but no one knows it but rigby because hes a werewolf too, okay?

Rated ma for scariness and sex. Please review!

**Ribgy poinr of view**

Light spills into the aircraft as the door flals to the ground. My lungs hurt from the smaoke. Where am i? I crawl out foth plane to see the outside world. There are just tress. Where am I? I turn around to see a crashed plane. Smoke rises off the aircraft and vansihes into then air in the trees. Borken glass is scattered over thee ground. Oh no! The others! I run to the plane and tear off parts ofg the plane to get to the others, but I don't see them yet. A cold hands grabs my smolder.

"Don't bother. They're all dead. But you lived becos you're a werewolf. Now let's go. We have better things to do."

My eyes well up and I cryui. It fells like my heart has sunken to my stomach. My jaw trembles. It can't be true! No bo no!

"Come on."

Releuanrly I get up and walk away into the woods with Benson. I look behind me and with watery eyes, I see a crfashed plane over a stream of water trickling downhill. A feathered blue hand rest out the broken widow of the plane.

REMEMEBR TO RWVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

This chaptor is longer! I hope you all enjoy it it is frim benspons paint of view okay?

**Bensons point of vIEW**

The fire crackles quitly. Rigby sits quitly acros from me. He is looking at he fire in silent but then he talks.

"Why do I hav to b a warwolf? Why couldn't it been me who died?" he sobs, "It's a fucking curssde!" He kicks a rock next to him. He breaths hard b4 collapsing in on himself crying surly. "I'll nev r die! I'll just live forever and ever1 around me will just fucking dial1!"

I warnt to say something butr I don't know what to say.

"Scurch planes should b out this weak," I try.

He look up at me wit tears on his fife.

"We should gather would to burn so the diplomacy we see us."

He doesn't say anyTHIng.

"Okay. Don't talk to me."

"Oksay."

"I'm goin t bed now."

"Okay/."

**THE NAXT MORNING**

I get off on the mattress and go to t he fire. Na toss and toss ouit what was left and start anew fire. Rigbsy is asleep, sleeping on the groind next to teh fire.

"Good marning," I whesper. I look over teh fire at rugby nd my heart drops…HE…HE…..…. HE KILT HIMSDELF! !1! !1!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last c haptor for a while okat? This is happenings while rigby was kilting himself and when benson finds him dad but it's not from benson or rigby's point fov iew but im not telling who it is, youlll hav to read to find out whpo it is! And appearently ma is against tha rules, so im channing the plot a bit so it's not ma. Mabey just one sex sacene and not as mach blod, okay?

Oh yeah, ad rigby kilt himself with a nife, okay? He slit his wrists and died and hes arms are vary bloody.

Trees fly passed me liek spedding cars. I let out anotter supersonic roar (only amnimals can here it, other then me but humans cant here it), tearing threw teh trees. My pray is ranning and rans to twh reich. I ran faster to catch my pray. I ran around the corner after my pray and sprint aftyer it and then I jump on it (becos I'm a wearwolf) and sink my big, long claws into it's flish. My pray topples over onto it's side but I jump back on once he's got bacne up and clamp onto my prays nack. My pray shakes me but I don't fall off becos I am a god hunter. My pray flals over again and strangles a bit but then he stops moving and his eyes don't move so I think he is dead.

My perfect silver fur is bloody as I eat my pray. I take anotter bite out of his flash but my nose catches a scent. My nozzle twitches and my ears perch up to here better. I slowly walk a way from my pray in search as the scent. I trot thaw the trees.

I here somewan on the otter side so I peer through the tresses to see them. IT'S A GAMBALL MASHINE! HE'S EATING SOMEONE!

I jump through the trees on tackle the gumball mashine and pen him down and growl in his fac;.

"AHHHHHH!" he screms.

I show him my really long sharp teeth becos that's wat wolfs do when they r mad.

"RAH!" he shouts as he throts a stick at me, scooting away.

I catch tje stick in my mouth and brake it in to. Then I prowl asfter him. He scoots ontil he backs into a tree. I growl at him again and get raddy to bite him but then—

"NO, DON'T DO IT! I CAN EXPLAN!" I turn around. Thw raccoon witr the bladdy arms is standing up wit a blody nife in his hand!


End file.
